


Angel with Spots

by Flowering_Flutist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Loneliness, Love, Partners to Lovers, Transformation, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowering_Flutist/pseuds/Flowering_Flutist
Summary: Chat Noir gets akumatized, trying to take down Hawk Moth. Will he change back? What will result from this? Watch as the 2 heroes work to figure this out.





	Angel with Spots

**Author's Note:**

> I used the song "Angel with a shotgun" by The Cab as a base towards this story. Most of the lyrics are used in this story. Really hope it's enjoyable!

Chat Noir and Ladybug ran, Hawk Moth sending battalion after battalion of Akuma’s after them. Ladybug and Chat Noir flipped over the building chimney and lifted their weapons. They weren’t going to lose this battle. “Miraculous Ladybug” exclaimed Ladybug, and out came 2 guns. She smiled, chuckling to herself as she tossed Chat the 2nd gun, and they battled, mowing down the battalions of Akumas. 

“Are you saints, or sinners Chat and Ladybug?” yelled Hawk Moth, an evil cackle escaping through his lips. 

“I think you’re the sinner Hawk Moth, trying to steal our Akumas. You’re destroying Paris just for some power that you don’t need. Stop this nonsense, NOW” Ladybug exclaimed. 

“I will never stop” answered Hawk Moth “I love this goal, and if I die trying to get this power, then I shall die.”

“Well, that’s a shame. With my heart for the city this trigger, I will take you down” said Ladybug, and she aimed and fired towards Hawk Moth.  
.  
.  
.  
The bullet missed, flying so close to Hawk Moth’s ear, he could hear the bullet fly by, and hit the chimney behind him. He fell down to his knees, but when he got up, Ladybug and Chat Noir was gone. He cursed silently, his teeth grinding with a scowl as he called his akuma’s and headed back to his lair.  
Ladybug and Chat exhaled, coming out of their hiding place from behind a car. Their cheeks and clothing were ruined, the Akuma’s slicing them with their wings. 

“I never thought a butterfly could be so vicious” laughed Chat Noir. 

“Yea, I know. Let’s go to Master Wang Fu and devise another plan.” suggested Ladybug, and with a nod, they leaped off to Fu’s Massage Shop. 

“Tell me everything, and give me Tikki and Plagg, they’ve taken too much damage” Wang Fu said as Ladybug and Chat arrived, immediately de-transforming. They quickly turned their backs to each other, and with their eyes closed, gave Wang Fu their kwami’s and explained what happened. 

“Master, I don’t know what it is, but Hawk Moth just seems more powerful. Did he happen to get some of those potions that you gave us?” asked Adrien

“He shouldn’t have…” replied Wang Fu, and he healed Tikki and Plagg, fed them, and returned them to Adrien and Marinette. As they transformed back, Wang Fu sighed heavily and sat on his mat, his eye’s closed. He sat like that, motionless. Ladybug and Chat looked at each other, completely confused. They thought he fell asleep, so Ladybug tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Master? Are you-“

“They say before you start a war, you better know what you’re looking for.”

Chat Noir gasped “OH, I know the rest of it!!” And he grabbed Ladybug by the hands, and leaned in close to her face. “Well baby, you are all that I adore” and though she couldn’t see his cheeks, Chat blushed as he finished, “If Love is what you need, a soldier I will be..” and he closed his eyes and leaned for a kiss….  
Ladybug pushed him away, laughing. 

“Nice try Chat Noir, but not today. We have better things to focus on.” and she walked off to talk to Master Wang Fu. Chat smiled at her, but deep down his heart ached, he longed for being with Ladybug. He knew that in real life, they knew each other, but he didn’t know who was behind the mask. He wants to see the face of his lover, and it killed him every time Ladybug said no.

“I’m gonna step outside, see if Hawk Moth is doing anything” Chat said, and he left.  
He sat of the roof of the building, sadness hugging him like his mother used to.  
In that moment, Hawk Moth sensed something.

“No….there’s no way..” he thought, running to his opening window. There in the glass, he saw Chat Noir alone, a tear running down his cheek. Hawk Moth was shocked, he never expected to have this chance, but now he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. He quickly akumatized a butterfly, and sent it off. It flew over and touched Chat’s ring, and he gasped. 

“Hello Chat Noir. I never thought we’d meet.” Hawk Moth said evilly. 

“Leave me alone, Hawk Moth. I just can’t catch one break from anyone!” Chat growled, his appearance becoming more cat like. 

“I’m not here to hurt you, I want to help you. With my power, you can go get Ladybug, and claim her as your Lioness.”  
Chat Noir thought, he wanted to resist him….but this could be his only chance to get Ladybug and see who his lover is. “Alright” he said 

“Let me become the king..” and he was submerged in darkness.  
When the Akuma’s left him, he seemed the same….but something was off. His teeth were sharper, with 2 fangs coming down in the corners of his mouth. His nails turned claw-like, and his hair fluffed out. His belt-tail turned to an actual tail, and his feet became actual paws. He was the king, and he was on the hunt for his queen. His face slide into a wicked grin, and he was off, running towards the Eiffel tower. Once there, he called Ladybug.

“Ladybug! Hawk Moth is back! Meet me by the Eiffel tower, my bugabooo- I mean, uh ASAP!!” *click*  
Ladybug seemed confused, but thanked Master Wang for the help, and hurried over to the eiffel tower. She met Chat Noir at the top, but he was hiding in the shadow. 

“Chat, where did he go? Let’s catch him!” Ladybug said, her yo-yo spinning and ready to go. Chat stayed in the dark, a big smile seen in the dark. Ladybug was confused, so she inched slowly closer and closer to Chat. “Hey Chat, is that you? Come out so I can see you…”

“If you say so, my lady” and Chat Noir came out. Ladybug gasped, falling to be butt as she tried to calm herself. ‘This isn’t Chat, what’s happened to him?’ she thought as he got close in her face.

“What do you think of my new look, pretty wild isn’t it? It’s cat-astrophically amazing, isn’t it? And it’s all thanks to Hawk Moth, who’s right here.” Chat held up his Akumatized ring. Ladybug was appalled, she didn’t know what to tell him. 

“Chat…..what happened…..why the new look?” Ladybug asked, getting up and backing away from Chat. He growled a bit, shaking himself like a Lion. 

“Ladybug…..we’ve been working together for this long, I don’t know how you can’t trust me. If I’m gonna be honest, I’m sure you know that I like you, and we apperentely know each other in our regular lives, according to Master Wang Fu. So, I just simply want to know my love’s face, is that too much to ask for?” Chat reached for her head, trying to take her earrings, but Ladybug maneuvered out of his way.

“Chat, I’ve told you before silly, it’s for our safety. Plus, if you see me and you’re still akumatized, Hawk Moth can see through your eyes. You know I can’t do this, I’m sorry…”  
Chat roared, spit flying out from his lips. He bared his teeth, now on all fours, his tail swishing viciously back and forth.

“I don’t like that answer Ladybug, you always just push me away. That makes me very angry”  
He growls again, jumping up on the edge of the tower, standing up. “Perhaps all you need is to hear a lovely song from me."  
he took a deep breathe

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.”  
He jumped towards her, claws out, and she rolled out of the way. She twirled her yo-yo, forming a shield.

“Chat, calm down…..let’s just sit and talk about this, ok? Let’s go back to Master Wang Fu’s and talk.”

“NO, grrrr. We are going to talk NOW, and I’m going to see the face of MY LOVE” he jumped at her again, foam escaping his mouth. He was completely feral, nothing was going to calm him.

Ladybug leapt off the edge of the tower, landing on another building and running. She could see Chat’s shadow, as he roared loudly, and chased after her. 

“Do you need to hear more, my love? The song continues!”

“No Chat, let me tell you one”, and she turned around and hit him with the yo-yo. It wrapped around his feet, making him fall to the ground. He struggled against the yo-yo, as Ladybug came and started to rub his head. He calmed a bit, his claws retracting, and his eye’s returning slowly back to normal. She spoke a line she heard from a movie, but she was sure it would calm him a bit.

“Don’t you know you’re everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight”  
Chat Noir’s hair grew smaller, returning back to normal size, and his tail was turning back into a black belt. His breathing slowed, a smile on his face revealing that his teeth were changing back to normal. Ladybug continued to stroke him, as he purred and sleepily spoke

“Sometimes to win, you’ve got to sin. Don’t mean I’m not a believer…” and he fell asleep.  
Ladybug sighed, glad he fell asleep. She picked him, and carefully, took him back to Fu’s Massage Shop.

“Master, I don’t know what to do. He wants to get closer, but you know why we can’t know each other. And I can’t get rid of the Akuma, or else I’ll see his identity.”  
Wang Fu sighed, sitting down and taking a sip of his tea. He rubbed his chin, humming the melody of a song...which gave Ladybug an idea. 

“MASTER! While he was feral, he kept saying the lyrics to this song. Hum that tune again, and let’s wake him up. I have an idea.”  
Wang Fu started to hum, until Chat Noir moved a bit, slowly waking up. He quickly started to mutter lyrics, his eyes slowly opening. 

“And major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I’m a dreamer…” he woke up. “My lady? Where are we?”. He tried to get up, but Ladybug pushed him back on her lap, and rubbed his tummy. 

“Shhh, just relax ok? Let’s just talk, we’re in a safe environment. Do you want anything TO DRINK?” She emphasized, hoping Wang Fu got the hint to grab a calming potion, and he did. He quickly grabbed it, and gave it to Ladybug, who poured it slowly down Chat’s throat. Wang Fu gave her a blindfold, and she tied it around his eye’s, which thankfully, he didn’t react to. She grabbed one herself and put it on.

“Alright Chat, I want you to take your ring off, and I will take off my earrings, and in that moment, we will be sitting here in our regular old selves, and you can ask me any question except what my name is, and I can do the same for you. Does that sound alright?”  
He shook his head, and on Ladybug’s count of three, they took off their holders. In a flash, they sat there, both facing each other, but not seeing each other. Adrien took a deep breath, and began to speak.

“Are you a high schooler?” he asked.

“Yes, are you?”

“Yes. So that means we have the same classes. Who’s your best friend?”

“Her name is Alya, she goes to our school. Who’s your’s?”

“His name is Nino….he’s dating Alya…” he grabbed Marinette’s hand.

“Alright….I don’t have any questions, anymore from you?”  
He tightened his grip on her hand “.....who’s your crush? I know you don’t love me, but I just want to know who the lucky person is..” he let go of her hand, a small sniff coming from him.  
Marinette sighed, pausing before making her choice to answer, but she did.

“...his name….his name is Adrien. The famous Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien gasped. He couldn’t believe his ears! He thought he misheard her, but he knew he was right. He grabbed one of Marinette’s hands, and took a deep breath.

“My lady” he started “I need you to please take off your blindfold. Please”

“Chat...I can’t do tha-” but she was cut off by Tikki, who whispered in her ear “Master said do it.”

“...Alright Chat, I’m taking off mine. In 3…….2…….1” and she pulled it off. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and her mind couldn’t process that she was looking right at Adrien Agreste. She sat there frozen, as he pulled his mask off, and it hit her. She’s been working side by side with her love this entire time, and going to school with her superhero partner. Adrien laughed a bit, and came closer to her, hugging her. She was so shocked, but she eventually returned the hug, her face tomato red from the embarrassment she felt.  
Adrien spoke first, “I’m so glad you know. I’ve wanted you to know it was me this whole time, and now I know that technically, you love me back, because Marinette...I love you!” 

He leaned in and kissed her, she still was too shocked, but she returned the kiss, and they sat there together, each of them not taking their eyes off the other.  
When Marinette spoke, it felt like she was just learning how to speak.

“.....I can’t believe…...I just…..If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.” she started to laugh “sorry, I just don’t know what to say, those lyrics just came to mind. Master, have you known this whole time?”  
Wang Fu laughed, shaking his head yes as Marinette got up. “Remember, you still need to get rid of this Akuma. Marinette shook her head, and got up. 

“I need to change real fast, gosh...this still feels so unreal. Tikki, spots on! Ha!” and in a flash, she was back to being Ladybug. Adrien blushed, but smiled so wide, he was genuinely happy. 

“Master, hand me his ring please.” Ladybug held the ring over a fire, and when it was softened enough, she smashed it, sending the Akuma flying out. “No more evil doing for you, little Akuma” she said, and with a flick of the wrist, her yo-yo cleansed the Akuma into a butterfly, and it flew off. “Bye bye, little butterfly”  
Throwing her yo-yo in the air, she yelled “Miraculous Ladybug!” and a light went around Adrien, changing any cat like feature of him back to normal. He hugged Ladybug, and the 2 kissed again. 

Wang Fu cleared his throat, and separated Adrien and Ladybug. They blushed, smiling at each other.  
“Hawk Moth is in this city somewhere, and it won’t be long till he strikes again. I think I have an idea of his whereabouts.” Wang Fu quickly explained where he was, and with a quick transformation, Ladybug and Chat Noir went off. Chat wasn’t as happy to know the whereabouts....

They were on there way towards the Agreste house, when Chat Noir stopped. Ladybug stopped and turned, walking back to him. 

“Ladybug, I’ll do anything to keep you safe, you should know you’re everything I have, right? But my father…..Hawk Moth? If that’s true, how can I take him down….my moms already gone, if my dad leaves, I’ll have no one left. I wanna live with someone with me, not be alone. How can I do this?”

“Adrie- I mean Chat, I’ll be with you. Forever. I love you, and this may be hard, but we have too. It’ll be alright, I’ll be by your side.” Ladybug went onto her tippi-toes, and kissed Chat long and hard, making sure he felt all the love she had for him through her lips.

“Thanks. I’m ready to go, let’s end this once and for all.” and the 2 continued on.  
The 2 heroes arrived at the house. They saw a huge black window, hiding behind a row of trees, and they slipped in. Inside, they found a whole lot of butterflies flying around. There was a glass chamber, filled with this dark liquid that swished around as if it had a mind of its own. Chat Noir was appalled, ‘this must be where he always disappears to’ he thought. Suddenly, there was a bang behind them, and Hawk Moth appeared, a shotgun pointed towards the ceiling. 

“Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to my lovely home.”

“So it’s true...you are Hawk Moth. Why aren’t I surprised?” Chat said, slipping his staff out from its holder. Hawk Moth pointed the gun towards him, and Ladybug jumped in front of Chat, shields up. 

“Hawk Moth, we’re taking you down. You have to stop.”  
Hawk Moth laughed, his butterflies starting to swarm around him. As they neared him, they turned black, as they soon made a 10 foot figure appear. Hawk Moth’s voice boomed from the figure. 

“My apologies Ladybug, but it is you whose going down.” and he shot the shotgun at them. He started to hover into the air, and with an angelic look, he flew through the window. He was truly, an angel with a shotgun….

“Chat, let’s go after him. He’s going to unleash hell on the city, there’s no way heaven will take him back. If we stop him now, maybe he’ll have a chance.” and the 2 chased after him.

“I’m an angel with a shotgun, fighting til’ the wars won. I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back” Hawk Moth sang as he shot at Ladybug and Chat Noir. They reflected and shot back bullets, taking out chunks of Hawk Moth, which were only replaced with more butterflies. They were worn out, but there wasn’t time to stop. 

“You know, this all could end if you’d just give me your miraculous’.”

“No way! Then you’d just make everything worse!” Chat called out his cataclysm, and luckily took out Hawk Moth’s heart. He fell down to the ground, wincing in pain. His pendant had been hit, and he couldn’t control the butterflies anymore. Ladybug took off his pendant, and with a flash, Hawk Moth was no more. Sitting on the ground was Mr. Agreste, who with a startled look, started to run all the way back to his home. Groaning, Ladybug and Chat Noir chased him back. When they caught up to him, he was sitting in a secret room, crying and holding a hair clip to his heart. 

He was muttering to himself quietly “I’ll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe..” and continued to weep.  
Chat Noir walked up to Mr. Agreste, laying his hand on his shoulder. They sat there together, and after calming down, Mr. Agreste started having a coughing fit. He coughed hard into his hand, surely a lung popped out into his hands. He fell over, Chat Noir luckily being there to catch him. He laid his back, seeing there was blood in his hands and on his mouth. Chat closed his eyes, and with a sigh, de-transformed into Adrien. Mr. Agreste’s eyes widen, but a smile appeared on his face. 

“Why am I not surprised? I feel like I really just knew this whole time..” and he continued back into a coughing fit. 

Adrien was panicking. “Father, what’s happening to you?”

“Oh, Adrien….without that Kwami, I can’t live. The power I had helped my heart have the power to beat, but without it...I’m dying, son.”  
Mr. Agreste started to cry again, and Adrien held him closer. “Father, don’t you know you’re everything I have? Mom’s gone, and I can’t bear to lose you too.”

“Son, don’t you understand? I want to live, not just survive, tonight…..tonight, since my Kwami’s gone, it will be my last night..I fear I won’t see your mother.” he sobbed. 

Adrien and his father sat on the floor, and when they finished crying, Mr. Agreste took one last breath and told Adrien 3 word, followed by death.  
“I love you”  
.  
.  
.

“AND I’M GONNA HIDE, HIDE, HIDE MY WINGS TONIGHT” Adrien’s radio blasted, as he laid on his bed, comatose. It’s been 3 days after his father's death, and he hasn’t seen anyone, eaten food, or left his room. He blasted “Angel with a shotgun” nonstop, that every time it ended, he raced to replay it. He needed to hear it nonstop, it was the only thing keeping him sane. 

Ladybug appeared in his window, silently creeping in towards him. He laid face down on his bed, until she cleared her throat.  
He sat up, and was shocked to see her. 

“LADYBUG!?? What are you….how did…..lemme go change real fast.” and he zoomed off to his shower. Ladybug chuckled, then looked around to see the music was still playing.

“THEY SAY BEFORE YOU START A WAR, YOU BETTER KNOW WHAT YOU’RE FIGHTING FOR”, and with a flick of her yo yo, she turned off the music. His room smelled, so using “Lucky Charm” and obtaining some air freshener, and cleaned up the room a bit and made it smell nice. 

Adrien took awhile in the bathroom, so once he came out, Ladybug changed to Marinette. Adrien gave a small smile, and hugged the poop out of Marinette. 

“I’m happy to see you. I’m so alone in this house…..I don’t know what to do.” he told her

“Well, for starters..you could return my calls, and get out of this house. You need some sunlight and hang around with some friends. Especially your Girlfriend!” and she pinched his cheek. 

He laughed, genuinely laughed, and picked her up, spinning her through the air.

“What did I do to deserve you again?” he said, and he kissed her long a hard. 

“Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.” Marinette replied, and the 2 went out to enjoy their day, finally together.


End file.
